In general, the cineraly urns of the deceased are stored in a graveyard in a temple-yard or churchyard of a religious section, such as Buddhism, Mohammedanism and Christianity, to which the deceased belong. A tomb has usually been constructed for each of the deceased or each of the families to which the deceased belonged, and furthermore, if the permanent residence of a family changes, a new tomb has been constructed in a region near the new residence. Therefore, the demand for new tombs increases over the capacity of the existing graveyards, and the demand for the land for graveyards steadily increases. For this reason, particularly in large cities where the land prices are high and the land which can be diverted to the graveyard is limited, there has been a problem that not only the securing of the land for graveyard becomes difficult, but also the price of a grave becomes higher.
To solve this problem, in the urban area it has already been attempted to store the remains in a three-dimensional locker form arrangement. However, also in such a case, the problems that the acquisition of land is difficult and that the price of a grave is high remained unsolved.
To overcome the above problems, Japanese Patent Application No. 194955/85 filed by the applicant of the present application discloses a charnel facility which permits those belonging to different religions or religious sects to worship the deceased at the same place in accordance with the respective religious service practice of the different religions or religious sects. The charnel facility is constructed so that when a family worships the deceased of the family at the charnel facility, the cinerary urn of the deceased is moved to the altar, and an ornamental cover in accordance with the religious sect is placed on the urn. This enables those belonging to the different religious sects to worship the deceased at the same place by moving the cinerary urn with an ornamental cover, thereby permitting the storage of the remains of a large number of families in a given building independently of the religious sects to which the families belong, thus resulting in the effective use of the land and the space.
However, to move the cinerary urns to the altar, the provision of some carriage means is required and results in the increase of the cost. Also, the proportion of the space occupied by the carriage means itself in the building becomes large.